If We Ever Meet Again
by theatre-geek17
Summary: Eddie Monroe encounters someone-something-that blows right into his life and then disappears just as quickly. And he's not sure whether or not he could handle her bursting back in. *starts pre-series*
1. Chapter 1

This is my first piece for Grimm. I ABSO-FRICKING-LUTELY love this show! It's so incredibly amazing. I'm still waiting for them to give it a category here. I sent a request in :) This is a EddieOC that starts pre-series. This first part is when he's in his early twenties. I own nothing except for Sophie and the term katzetier. Please don't steal either of them.

* * *

><p>College was the first time that Eddie Monroe tried to mainstream. He'd said goodbye to his parents, promised his mother that he'd call as often as possible, and then moved three states away from his family. It was tough and the first couple months he thought he'd go crazy and ended up spending several nights with a bottle of something cheap and strong but by the end of his first semester he'd started to get into the swing of things. He was older than most of the "kids" in his classes, almost twenty-one by Christmas of his first year, but he didn't let that bug him much. He got himself a small apartment off campus and a job working at the little, local bookstore. By the start of his sophomore year, he'd managed to fall into a solid routine that gave him that "normal" life he'd been wanting. Then, she came into his store one day and it all went to hell.<p>

She was younger than him, probably about nineteen. She was tiny, barely passing five feet, and had fine features. He could tell that just from peering at her from where he was restocking shelves. Her cheekbones were high, her hair was a shiny honey blonde piled on top of her head in a bun, her figure was that hourglass shape he'd always appreciated in women, and the bright red lipstick she was wearing caught the wolf's attention, causing it to stir. Then, he caught a whiff of her and his nose wrinkled. _Katzetier_ - cat, that was all he could smell and he had to resist the urge to growl. He'd managed to avoid most…"people" like him. He knew if he started hanging out with other blutbaden, he'd slip. But now he had a katzetier in his store and he was less than thrilled to say the least. He'd never had to encounter a katzetier before but he'd heard enough. They generally didn't mix with blutbaden and with good reason. From the stories he'd heard, any interactions between the two generally ended badly. Something about that typical cats versus dogs idea. He'd believe it; he barely liked regular old cats.

The girl - the katzetier - gave him a small smile from the doorway when she saw him as pretty much the only person in the shop, her white teeth a striking contrast to that lipstick. _Ugh, that lipstick_. It was killing him ever so slightly on the inside, his hand gripping the bookshelf as he tried to push down the wolf. She started browsing through the stacks, fingers running across the spines of the books she passed. It'd take weeks for the smell of her to fade from the shop, he realized as she got closer. He tried to keep himself busy, putting books back in their rightful places and trying not to think about the cat wandering through his store. It wasn't easy though, especially considering she needed to browse the aisle he'd been working in. He could smell her getting closer and closer with every step she took. Then, she just stopped.

He could feel her gaze on him and listened to her take a quick whiff of the air. He practically could feel her stiffen in her spot as the tension filled the air. He looked down at her - she was that short - and found a pair of hazel eyes staring up at him widely. He watched her take a step back and look him over, bright red lip curling up in distaste. Her hands were wrapped tightly around the strap of her bag and he almost laughed. Did she honestly think he'd try and rob her or attack her or something? Right here, in the middle of his workplace? Then again, his kind didn't have the best reputation. But it didn't matter either way because before he could even think of anything to say to her she'd dashed out the door and was gone. Once she was gone, he went back to the stock room to get some air freshener and try to mask that scent she'd left in the place.

GRIMM

It was about three weeks before he saw the katzetier again. He hadn't thought much of her except for when he caught a faint smell of her on some of the books she'd touched. He'd tried not to let it distract him when he was working but sometimes he couldn't help but feel the wolf scratching its way up. This time he could smell her before she even came into the shop. She was standing outside on the sidewalk, looking through the window curiously. It seemed as if she wasn't sure whether or not she should come inside. She had that bright red lip between her teeth and her hands were shoved into her jacket pockets. He knew she was looking to see if he was there and after a moment she spotted him. He considered just ducking back into the stock room for a bit and just avoid her all together but he was the only one working that day. She simply stood there for a while watching him until he was sick of those big hazel eyes on him. He went out front, asking, "Do you want something or are you just gonna stalk the building all day?"

She took a step back from him, reaching for her bag the same way she had the first time he encountered her. "I've got pepper spray and a taser. And claws." As if she felt the need to prove her point, her claws extended a bit, as sharp looking as any he'd seen on a blutbad.

"O-kay… That would be great and all if I were some deranged maniac, which I'm not."

"But you're a blutbad," she shot back, ice in her voice despite the hint of fear he could see in her wide eyes.

"And you're a katzetier," he said with a roll of his eyes. "Look either come in the store and buy something or go bother some other blutbaden."

He went back into the store and after a minute he heard her follow him in. "I'm only here because I need a book and I can't seem to find it anywhere else." She shoved past him and went to the shelves to try and find what she was looking for. He caught a whiff of katzetier as she passed him, only this time it didn't make his stomach roll. He could still feel the wolf getting restless but not the way it had last time he'd seen her. And that red lipstick - well, it wasn't exactly helping. He tried not to think about it, putting new arrivals onto the shelves across the store from her. It didn't help that it was mindless work; that just meant that his brain free to think about her scent filling the store and how that bright red color on her lips was driving the wolf crazy and the fact that despite her being a katzetier she could easily be considered one of the best looking girls he'd met. Maybe that's what was getting the wolf all riled up.

"Found what I was looking for." He resisted the urge to jump when he heard her, a bit shocked that she'd managed to sneak up on him. He turned, looking down to see just how close she was to him. It was closer than they should've been and a tiny piece of him felt wary over the fact that she still had a tight grip on her bag. But the wolf was starting to get the upper hand and suddenly he found his head bending down to take a long smell of her blonde hair, which was hanging down her back this time. She stiffened up and he realized what he'd done and then she'd disappeared out the door, book still in hand. Oh well. She'd earned a free book for the stunt he'd just pulled.

GRIMM

The rainy days were usually Eddie's favorite ones to work. They were generally quiet and peaceful with only people popping in to get out of the dreary weather. He didn't mind the weather. He'd enjoyed running through the woods in the rain when he was younger. What he hadn't been expecting on the rainy day was for the blonde katzetier to come in. It had been about a month since he'd scared her off when he let the wolf get the better of him and he'd expected her to be gone for good. But then she came into the store, soaked from head to toe thanks to the rain. Her hair was dripping down her back and her clothes were sticking to every part of her skin. And her shirt was a bright red to perfectly match her lipstick, which he couldn't help but ever so faintly growl over. And before he could say anything, she'd walked across the store and pressed her body against his. Her tiny hands slid up over his shoulders and into his hair, pulling him down as she kissed him a purely animalistic way that pushed aside any reservations. His arms wrapped around as he pushed her back into the bookcase, hands pushing at the wet tee she was wearing. The skin beneath it was soft under his callouses and despite the cold water on her body there was nothing but heat between them.

Then, some part of his brain clicked and it hit him. _Heat._ He'd heard rumors before of katzetiers going through the equivalent of cats in heat when they were younger but he'd never really put any thought into whether it was true. Now, however, he was sure of it. Because there was no way this girl, who threatened him with pepper spray and a taser the last time he saw her would be doing this with him under any other circumstances. But that was pushed aside when he felt her tugging his lower lip between her teeth and arching herself up to him. Her hands fisted at his t-shirt and he had to grip the shelf behind her to try and get some control. It wasn't easy but when he felt her small hands on the buckle of his belt he managed to pull away, catching his breath and looking down into her lust filled eyes. "I, I don't even know your name."

"Does it matter?" she asked, trying to pull him back down to her. He managed to pull back a bit, waiting for her to give him an answer. She let out a small sound of frustration before telling him, "It's Sophie."

"I'm Eddie."

"Now that we've got that out of the way." She pressed her lips to his, hands trying to push his shirt up. He gave in for a minute before pulling back and stepping away from her. She started protest but stopped as she watched him go over to the door and lock it, hanging up a "back in one hour" sign in the window. With long strides, he took her hand and pulled her back to the stockroom, the wolf getting the best of him.

An hour later, the two of them were lying on the old couch in the back in far less clothes than they'd started in. The couch wasn't that big but considering how small she was they fit on it okay. Eddie was propped up on his elbow, trying to make a bit more room for her. Sophie was lying next to him, stretched out just like a cat he couldn't help but notice. Her hair was a little damp still, though not just from the rain. She was tucked comfortably into his side, his hand tracing designs into the soft skin of her side. He hadn't been a saint but he'd never thought he'd end up sleeping with a katzetier. Or that he'd find one that he actually could enjoy being this close to. He pressed a kiss to the side of her neck and could've sworn he heard the faintest sound of a purr. He tried not to laugh at that. He was enjoying how comfortable she felt against him until she got up and started to gather up her clothes. "I need to get going," she mumbled, slipping back into her jeans.

"You sure you don't want to stay a bit longer?" he asked lightly, sitting up on the couch a bit.

"No, I've got plenty of stuff I need to finish up. Besides, three times in a row is my limit." There was a faint smirk on her bright red lips as she pulled the tee over her head. She knelt on the couch long enough to give him a kiss, her hands gently tugging at his hair before she pulled back and stood back up. "Thanks for the fun."

And with that, she was gone.

* * *

><p>Please review if you read this<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter two. This jumps ahead to the series somewhere between the jagerbar episode and the three bad wolves episode. So Monroe's ripped an arm off but hasn't hooked up with his ex. :) Much thanks to **RaeTheRandom**, **CalaisForever**, **blackonyxcaydge**, **TigerHearts**, and **DiaDeLosMuertos** for reviewing. And if you're looking for more good Grimm fanfics check out TigerHearts' _The Fairy and The Wolf_. It's really great. Here goes.

* * *

><p>Eddie Monroe's life had been tame for the past few years especially by blutbad standards. He'd managed to get through college under the radar and get a degree. He'd slipped a couple times, things he wasn't very proud of. He'd done his best to stay out of trouble, keep away from other blutbaden. The more time passed, the more of a loner he became. He was okay with it. He knew it was safer for him to keep to himself. He learned that the hard way after his…relationship with Angelina Lasser. He'd been on about five dates since that and none had lasted to the second. He just had too much trouble trusting himself to not jump off the wagon when he was tempted. It wasn't the most fun but he knew it was safe that way. Then, that Grimm had shown up on his doorstep and everything had changed. Suddenly, his simple life of diet, meds, and pilates was completely thrown out of whack and he found himself ripping off the arms of thugs, much to his own personal horror. He liked Nick; he was a decent guy even if he was a Grimm. But he wasn't too sure how long their strange partnership would last before something bad happened.<p>

The detective was banging on his door around four that afternoon, interrupting him in the middle of one of his favorite cello pieces. He contemplated not answering it for a moment, just letting the Grimm figure one out on his own for a change. But he knew full well if he didn't go and open the door, Nick would never leave. He'd either keep knocking till the blutbad went crazy or use his detective skills to find an alternative entrance. He'd just replaced his window so he figured he didn't need to risk anything else being broken. Just as he'd expected, the detective was standing on the front step with his typical leather jacket and a serious expression on his face. "Let me guess - you've got a case that involves some creature and you need my help."

"Have you ever heard of katzetiers?" he asked, not even bothering to respond to the blutbad's statement.

"You've got a katzetier as a suspect? You're on your own with that one. I don't mix with them. But good luck. They're tricky. If they don't want you to find them, you won't."

"It's not a suspect. She's a witness and a possible future victim. I need someone to keep an eye on her for a couple days."

"So assign a cop to protect her. Just because I'm a blutbad doesn't mean I have to play babysitter to a damned cat. Actually, it especially means I don't have to babysit the cat. I'm not a cop. I'm not a Grimm. It's not my problem."

"She needs more than just some cop sitting outside her house. She's the only witness to a homicide and the killer knows she saw him. She needs someone to be with her at all times. Right now, she barely trusts me because I'm a Grimm and that might change if you let her know I'm not like other Grimms."

He practically laughed in the cop's face. "You think she's gonna trust you because we're 'pals'? Not a chance in Hell. Blutbaden are just a step above Grimms in most katzetiers' minds."

"Look, she's a working, single mom with a killer after her. I promised her I'd do the best to protect and the safest place for her I can think of is with you."

Eddie let out a frustrated sigh, running a hand through his messy hair. "Fine. Fine, I'll do it. But if things turn out the same way they did with those guys at the hospital, you're cleaning up the mess."

"Thank you. I owe you one."

"You owe me about twenty now," he called out as Nick jogged over to his car. He leaned against the frame of his front door and watched as a petite blonde woman stepped out of the car. Somehow she managed to combine semiprofessional with a rumpled look, her slacks and blouse nice looking while her hair was falling loose from the messy bun. She was attractive, there was no denying that. Completely out of his league and a katzetier but attractive, still. She was eying Nick cautiously as she closed the car door behind her, glancing in his direction with a slight glare. He rolled his eyes. _Typical katzetier_. He listened to the sound of her heels clicking against his walkway as she followed Nick up to his front door. He could smell the cat in her and he resisted the urge to make a face over the fact that it would take him forever to get the smell out of his furniture. In the back of his mind, something about her smelled familiar, which was ridiculous because he avoided as much contact katzetiers as possible. He wasn't a cat person.

"Monroe, this is Sophia Lewis. Miss Lewis, this is Eddie Monroe. He'll be keeping you safe until we find the killer. You'll be safe here."

"Safe with a blutbad, who'd have thought," she commented, looking him over with a slight look of distaste. She turned back to Nick saying, "Look, I get that you think my life's in danger and that I can't handle it by myself and that this needs to be some big secret but don't expect me not to check in with work or my kid or anything. I'll stay in the little cage like you want me to but I'm not gonna hide from the world. And if this takes more than a week and you've still got nothing, I'm going to go pick up my daughter and go home and get on with my life. God knows you can only stand the smell of blutbad for so long."

The last bit was muttered under her breath but he still found his knuckles clenching at the attitude she was giving. Nick looked like he wanted to argue with her but thought the better of it. Instead, he simply said, "I'll be by tomorrow to check in." He looked up at the tall blutbad and said, "Keep her safe. Anything happens, you call me."

"Got you on speed dial," he dryly quipped to the cop before waving goodbye and watching him head back to his car. Turning to his new house guest, he said, "Well, come on in. Might as well get this over with."

Sophia followed him into the house, him closing the door behind her. Her heels clicked against hardwood as she walked curiously through the entryway into the living room. She looked around the room, taking in her surroundings. She admired the clocks on the walls, hands reaching up and almost touching them but stopping just centimeters away as if she got the silent message that they weren't meant to be messed with. She bent a bit to look at his books, ones he'd acquired over the years starting with his job at that little bookstore. Her fingers gently danced across the spines of the books as she silently read the titles. Without looking at him, she called out, "You've got a good collection."

"Try not to sound so surprised," he snapped, trying not to let as much of the bite come through with the bark,

He couldn't see it but she rolled her eyes with the faintest smirk. "I was just saying. I haven't many blutbaden who were big on reading."

"So you've known a lot of blutbaden?" He was a bit intrigued. Most katzetiers didn't associate with blutbaden and vice versa.

"Not willingly," she answered, straightening up and glancing around the room again. "You've got a nice place. And it actually looks clean."

"Once again, I'm not sure whether I should be flattered or insulted."

"Whatever works for you," she shrugged, setting herself on one of the arm chairs. She reached down and slipped the heels off her feet before pulling her legs up under her. "So, where did a blutbad pick up such an extensive library? Looked like you have a couple first editions on those shelves."

"I like to read," he simply informed her, sitting down the arm of the couch and watching her cautiously. She brushed a few loose strands behind her ears and he could see at least two earrings in each ear. Not quite so professional. "I started getting the nicer ones after I worked in this little bookshop during college."

"Let me guess, you were an English major?"

"Business actually." She simply waved him off as if to say "close enough".

"Where'd you study?"

"University of Rhode Island," he answered, surprised when she perked up at that. Her hazel eyes were curiously wider than before as she looked like she was turning over facts in her mind. "There was this little bookstore about five blocks from the campus called Downtown Fiction."

He could practically see the gears turning in her mind and it seemed as if he'd lost her attention entirely. The sound of her phone ringing came from her purse and she jumped, being pulled from her thoughts, whatever they might be. Quickly, she dug into the bag, pulling her phone out and looking at the screen curiously. She answered it quietly, ducking into the other room and leaving him on his own. With a sigh, he sunk down onto the couch. This was going to be _fun_.

* * *

><p>Please review.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter 3. Sorry for the delay. I'm back at home where internet isn't as easy to access. Muchas gracias to **TigerHearts** and **RaeTheRandom** for reviewing. If you're looking for another good MonroeOC check out TigerHearts' _The Fairy and The Wolf_. This is a little shorter than I'd hoped but enjoy.

* * *

><p>Sophia found herself leaning against the kitchen counter as she answered her phone, trying to push back the nagging thoughts in her mind. This entire day had her on edge and all she wanted to do was curl up and pretend that it had never happened. She wanted it to be just a bad dream. And she definitely didn't want to be stuck in a house with a blutbad for god knows how long. Though this one seemed… was something familiar about the blutbad the cop had left her with and she was almost certain she knew where she'd met him before but she didn't need to deal with that yet. Right now, the pressing matter at hand was her having to lie to the preteen who's name was flashing across the screen of her phone. Hitting answer, she held the phone to her ear and sweetly said, "Hey hon. What's up?"<p>

"Why did Aunt Jo pick me up from school?" her thirteen year old, Olivia, asked curiously from the other end.

"Oh so that's how you greet your mom these days?" she teased her daughter, keeping the conversation as light as she could. She had no intentions of telling her girl what she had seen or that she'd spent her day in a police station rather than at her office. She could hear Liv give a small sigh and it almost made her laugh.

"Hi Mom," she said and Sophia could practically see the girl rolling her eyes. "Now, why is Aunt Jo picking me up? Is everything okay?"

"Hey, I thought you liked hanging out with your favorite aunt," she heard Joanna, or Aunt Jo as Liv had affectionately called her all her life, call out in the background.

"Look, sweetie, I've got a ton of work that I've got to finish up tonight and Michael needs me to drive up to meet with a dealer in Seattle. I have to get up at the crack of dawn tomorrow and I figured you'd rather spend the night with Aunt Jo and have her take you to school than get up at four in the morning when I have to leave."

"Oh, okay." Sophia could here the faintest hint of disbelief in her daughter's voice but the girl didn't voice any questions. That was like a kick to the gut for her. One of the things she'd always prided herself with was a completely honest relationship with her daughter. If Liv asked her something no matter how awkward it might be, she gave her the truth. This was the first time she'd had to lie to her daughter, save for the time she told her eating her greens would help her get on the soccer team. "Bring me back a present?"

"Always," she answered. "I love you, sweetie."

"I love you, too, Mom."

"I love you most," Joanna shouted in the background.

Sophia laughed lightly before saying, "Liv, put Aunt Jo on the line for me."

"What's up, Soph?" Joanna asked with an easy tone. Joanna Matthews had been Sophia's closest friend since she'd moved to Portland about a year after she'd had Olivia. They'd been roommates for two years before Joanna had moved in with her girlfriend and Sophia and Liv had gotten a place of there own. She was the one person who knew what Sophia was and what Olivia was and helped them with any bumps that came along the road. She'd been there for every one of Liv's birthday parties and soccer games, for every one of the scares when Liv lost control, for the good and the bad. Sophia was pretty sure she wouldn't have managed all these years if it wasn't for the woman she considered closer than blood. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah. I'm not sure how long I'm going to have to be gone. It shouldn't be for longer than a few days but if anything happens - Just keep an eye on Liv. Make sure she doesn't get in any trouble or anything like that. I'll try and be home as soon as I can."

"Should I be worried?" the other woman softly asked, all hints of humor gone from her voice.

"No. No, it'll be fine. Just…just in case."

"In case of what, Soph?"

"I'm not sure."

GRIMM

Despite the hushed tones and despite being in the other room, he could still hear every word that Sophia was saying. Part of it was curiosity and part of it was the blutbad hearing. It wasn't his fault that he'd been born with naturally strong hearing. He'd stayed in his spot on the couch, feeling slightly awkward in his home which he had to admit was something new. Out of all the places he'd been in his life, the one place he'd always been truly comfortable was his own house. The woman - the katzetier - was in his kitchen talking on her phone and he was sitting there like he was in a stranger's home rather his own. This was ridiculous. Standing up, he went over to kitchen door and promptly turned around. He wanted to go in there. He didn't want to feel this awkward in his own home. But he also wasn't sure he wanted to try and intrude on her conversation. He'd had limited experience with katzetiers but from what he'd heard from others was that they liked their privacy. He found himself pacing outside the kitchen, debating internally whether to go in or not. His ears perked up when he heard the click of her phone and made his decision then.

The blonde was leaning against his counter, cell phone in hand and a slight frown on her face. She looked a bit upset and he wasn't too sure if he wanted to deal with an unhappy katzetier. He'd heard the stories of what they did when they lost their tempers. It usually wasn't pretty. But then she glanced over him at him curiously, a few pieces of hair escaping frame her face. They both stood there awkwardly, neither of them sure what to say. He ran a hand through his messy hair before shoving his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "Is, uh, is everything okay?"

"Well, let's see. I saw a guy get shot today. I spent the entire day in a police station being interrogated over and over to the point where I was ready to slap a cop who turned out to be a Grimm, the one thing my parents told me stories about as a kid that gave me nightmares, if he asked me one more time if I was sure I hadn't forgotten anything. I can't go home because it's too dangerous. And I just lied to my kid for the first time about something more than spinach will help you grow. Yeah, I'm downright peachy."

Eddie wasn't sure what he should say to her so he simply asked, "So, do you like pasta?"

* * *

><p>Review, review like the wind.<p> 


End file.
